


Take Your Fill

by Entropyrose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breastfeeding, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Pregnant Bucky, Wintercastle, top Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose
Summary: Bucky is expecting, and when one of the "inconveniences" of being pregnant comes a little sooner than expected, Frank is more than happy to "assist".Or,  Wintercastle Lactation kink!





	Take Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! So, this is *not* non-con or dub-con, but FYI Frank is a little pushy, just be aware. :) And thanks for reading!!!   
> This is complete trash btw :}

“This isn’t supposed to happen yet,” Frank hears Bucky murmur under his breath. Peering around the corner, he sees his mate leaning over the bathroom sink, his flesh hand buried under a gray knit sweater. Bucky snarls. 

 

Frank is fairly certain he’s never seen anything so cute in his life.

 

All his alpha senses are telling him what the problem is. It’s month three of the five-month gestation period, and Bucky is already showing. It’s twins for sure. Frank has felt each little body wiggle separately beneath his head, his ear pressed to Bucky’s growing belly. He knows better than to mention any of the natural side-effects. After all, these will be their first pups together, and Frank’s never bred with a supersoldier before. Besides, Frank’s an alpha. What does he know?

 

But watching the adorably pissed off scowl on his face is too good of a treat to miss. “Problems?”

 

Bucky’s head whips around, cinnamon hair flying as he lets out an exasperated grunt and jerks his hand out from under his shirt. “Fucking----how long have you been standing there?!”

 

Long enough,” Frank murmurs, his back to the bathroom door, arms crossed. 

 

With that tight sweater showing off every asset the kid has, baby bump included, it’s hard for Frank to hide his “enthusiasm”. He crosses one leg over the other as nonchalantly as possible as he shamelessly drinks in the sight of him. 

 

Over one pectoral, a dark spot seeps. 

 

Bucky must see Frank staring, because he quickly elbows, him and they fall into each other as two big-armed men squeezing through a tight door-frame would, with Frank stealing a few touches across Bucky’s middle, beneath the fuzzy fabric. 

 

For Frank, Bucky pregnant is nearly unbearable. It is devastating to think such a beautiful guy could---would be willing to---carry his pups, and now that the dream has been realized it’s all he can do to keep his hands off. 

 

A possessive growl escapes from somewhere deep within Frank’s chest and he pulls Bucky back onto him by the hips. “Hey. Where you going?” 

 

Bucky’s hands flutter up defensively, seemingly still centered around his chest as he half-heartedly tugs at Frank’s hands. He stammers a little, and Frank thinks he could just pop a knot right here thinking about Bucky---his badass, killer soldier--being so coy and embarrassed. Frank can’t be sure, but he thinks he even sees a shade of pink settle in beneath those thick brown bangs. “Frank, please. C’mon. Not right now.”

 

Frank breathes in the scent of shampoo and Bucky’s own natural musk, pushing a little more firmly against his back and letting his breath tickle the nape of his neck. “S’okay, baby,” Frank murmurs, his plush lips brushing against Bucky’s warm skin. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

He ignores the little whimper that escapes Bucky’s lips and the pawing hands that half-heartedly push him away to lift the edge of the sweater. In one fluid motion he run his hands up underneath, feeling the bulge in his belly and the warmth and tightness of the stretched skin. But that’s not the main goal, and he quickly travels further up, his fingers cupping around Bucky’s swollen pectorals even as his poor omega jumps and gasps. 

 

“Frank!” 

 

Frank is now heavily panting into Bucky’s ear, though, his breath circling into the ellipse as he gently guides Bucky back into the bathroom. “C’mere.” 

 

Bucky lets out a growl that sounds more like an irritated groan as he allows himself to be pulled back in, and for the heavy wool sweater to be tugged off. It has barely flopped to the floor before Frank’s hands are all over Bucky’s chest, kneading the rounded mounds of flesh, heavy with milk. Bucky looks away, his face now beaming bright red, his spine pin-straight as he continues to fight back the sensation. It must feel so foreign to him, so frighteningly new. If he’s honest, Frank’s not quite sure what he’s doing either, whether he’s sealing his fate by what he’s attempting (though it’d be a worthy death).

 

He dips his head down, ignoring the flash of a metal hand as it buries itself in his thick mat of hair, and captures a growing bud between plush lips. 

 

“Agh---Frank----” 

 

Bucky’s head rolls back. That’s gotta be a good sign. Frank catches a glimpse of his own hungry stare in the mirror as he devours the poor nipple, lathing it with his tongue, getting it good and wet before hollowing out his cheeks for a good suck. 

 

His hand falls to Bucky’s swollen belly, and god is he beautiful pregnant. Bucky is squirming to stay upright on the counter (the little shelf was probably not the most sturdy place to set a 200-lb supersoldier, but Frank digresses), his long legs wrapping themselves around Frank’s chest, the slight bulge starting in his jeans rubbing directly between Frank’s pectorals. 

 

“I got you baby,” Frank growls possessively. The words seem to help relax him, because Frank finds a good latch and the warmth and the sweetness flow right in, flooding his mouth in Bucky’s sweet nectar. 

 

“Uuh,” Bucky murmurs, slumping with his back against the glass with a dull thud as Frank sucks. The ignored nipple is a little more stubborn, though, with the coaxing of Frank’s wide, calloused fingers doing little to urge the sweet fluid forward. 

 

Frank is greedy. 

 

He wants both those tits weeping that honey right into his mouth and he won’t be satisfied until he does. 

 

“C’mere,” he rasps between sucks, yanking Bucky’s jeans roughly around his thighs, digging into the warmth between them, pawing at his stiffening length. “Oh fuck, baby….you just taste so good…” 

 

Bucky’s always been a whore for words, especially words of praise. He’s got his back arched, spooning into Frank’s touch, shivering as he tugs him out of his boxer-briefs and teases him to standing. His pretty dick bobs between his legs, just beneath the widest ellipse of his belly. The pups are beginning to squirm, too, and Frank grins around Bucky’s teet. Their poor babies always seem to get understandably irritated when their Daddies make love. 

 

“Uuugh, come on….” Bucky whimpers, his head lolling forward into Frank’s neck and Frank obligues, one hand pulling on his cock, the other pinching on his areola as he nurses feverishly, his mind set on draining his pretty little tits of everything they have to offer. Bucky yelps as Frank’s tugs become harder, his cries reaching higher decibels. (Apparently, any and all embarrassment from his leaking chest gets pushed to the wayside in favor of a quick rub-off).

 

“Shit, sweetheart, you are so gorgeous…” 

 

“Sh--shut up,” Bucky manages. He hasn’t stopped squirming or setting Frank’s scalp on fire with his vibranium death-grip. Frank bares down, with his mouth and fists, twisting both nipples while echoing Bucky’s thrusts and rutting the bulging head of his dick in the crescent of his palm. 

 

At last, the stubborn nipple gives way, fresh, hot milk wetting the tips of Frank’s fingers and getting everything slippery. Frank’s cock twitches inside his pants as he switches sides, licking the stream like a starving man, all the way up to the puffy nub and pulling it in past his teeth. 

 

He never would have been so bold with his wife, but  those days were different. He was different. It was long before Bucky got into his blood and turned up the nasty by about ten thousand degrees. Now, Frank watches his very pregnant husband getting off by his hand, his legs dropped helplessly to either side as Frank suckles his reddened nipples raw. 

 

“Mghhhh--” Bucky arches bigger this time, his breath coming in shallow huffs with pathetic whimpers in between. As closes his eyes and jams his head to one side, Frank is certain he’s never seen a sexier sight. 

 

He releases suction on Bucky’s battered tit long enough to glance down, breathing in the heady scent of Bucky’s arousal and watching his testicles draw up, his cock getting shamelessly harder beneath his rounded stomach. 

 

“F-Frank, oh fuck...Oh, please!”

 

“C’mon, baby. Show me what you got,” Frank groans, flattening himself against Bucky and shoving Bucky back against the mirror as he continues to suckle.

 

You couldn’t make this stuff better if you drizzled it over ice cream, Frank thinks and Bucky laughs breathlessly. “Wh-what??”

 

Frank feels the heat rush to his cheeks. Had He just said that aloud? “S’true,” he murmurs. No use taking it back, not that he’d want to. Might as well roll with it. 

 

Bucky hisses as Frank delivers a harsh bite, but Frank’s not holding back. He deflects Bucky’s weak attempt to pull away by flattening him in his place and clamping down so hard on his cock the precome leaks out in tight spurts. “Nope,” he growls, shaking his head slightly a tugging on Bucky’s poor teet, “You’re going to give me everything you’ve got, soldier.”  

 

Between Bucky’s voice climbing ever higher and the fact that his wet dick is drooling all over Frank’s jeans, Frank could come from the friction and the sound alone. He nuzzles into Bucky’s chest, letting the tendrils of cinnamon-brown hair tickle his forehead and flattening his ear to the frantic thrum of his heartbeat as he jerks him off. 

 

Bucky’s whimpers become one long groan as he convulses against Frank, his body going completely rigid as his cock twitches in Frank’s merciless grip. Frank starts battering into it, growling guttural commands into Bucky’s ear until a thick ribbon shoots from it, coating Frank’s hand in the slick. Bucky’s flesh arm comes around Frank’s neck and it’s as if he’s holding on for dear life as he rides out the aftershocks. 

 

Frank takes his last long swallows as his hand slows, switching back and forth between each puffy, wet bud until they’ve each run dry. A tinge of sadness hits him--he could gladly continue, just wrap his arms around his mate and drain everything out of him for hours, though he knows Bucky wouldn’t go for that. 

 

Bucky’s breathing slows and he slumps against the mirror, his mercurial eyes gazing drowsily but happily into his alpha’s. Frank reluctantly releases, the tips of his wide fingers massaging the glossy areolas awhile before stepping back to let Bucky slip off the counter. He gathers him into his arms, not really caring that they are both sticky and wet with various fluids, his powerful hands fluttering up to Bucky’s bump. 

 

The pups are squirming, no doubt agitated by all the movement, and Frank takes his time counting two little heads and two little bottoms as they shift and readjust beneath Bucky’s ribcage. “Won’t be long and we’ll have to stop the fun-times for a while,” Frank murmurs, nuzzling into Bucky’s warmth. “But it’s going to be worth it, just watching you grow.”

 

Bucky lets out a huff and pulls his mate in closer. “We’re filthy now, ya know.”

 

“Yeah,” Frank sidles, planting a kiss on Bucky’s forehead before taking his hands and tugging him towards the shower. “But it was fun, right?”

 

“For you maybe,” Bucky gruffs  with a grin and a side-eye. “But my tits are sore.”

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“Are you ...really?” 

 

“Nah.” Frank earns himself a dull punch on the shoulder before Bucky starts shedding his soaked pants.

 

“Didn’t think so.”

  



End file.
